The Crazy Messed-Up Place In A Completely Different Dimension
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: Let's just say, it was a wierd day for both dimensions. Especially when they try to leave. P.S. My OC is in this story! Go OC's!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys! Come look at what I found!" a loud chirp shouted.

A small brown bird was just flying along, minding its own business ( while also fighting the occasional other bird) when, _POOF!, _a giant thing appeared out of nowhere!

Of course, the little bird did what any other bird would have done.

He ran screaming into the streets, flying back to his friends to tell them what happened.

"What is it PG?" a small rabbit-ish thing said.

"I saw a giant tube thingy when I was flying around for food!"

Automatically, the rabbit creature stopped what she was doing (counting her poisonous spikes) and ran up to the small bird.

"Does it have anything to do with my _BROTHER_?"

she asked, putting cruelity on the word "brother."

The small bird was now scared. "Uh, Nina? I don't think it was her."

The rabbit raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I think I saw _people _in it."

People.

That one word that scares the crud out of him and his friends.

Almost immediately after he said "people," his friends were in the room asking question after question.

"What did you say?" Nina asked.

"Did he say people?" a small pink creature asked.

"I'm pretty sure he said people." a creature that looked like a light blue boy said.

"Hey guys? Aren't we missing someone?" the bird said.

"You're right!"

"Abro!"

"Where's Abro?"

The creatures didn't know it, but after the small bird said "people," Abro quickly, let's say walked at Mach 5, to the giant thing. Abro saw it crash while he was meditating, but he didn't know there were_ people_ in it!

He looked at the giant thing with little expression on his face. He hardly ever changed his expression.

Also, the expression was very creepy.

Then he heard it.

A small whisper.

He probably wouldn't have heard it if even the smallest breeze had blown by, but he heard it.

A small bald kid was stuck under the thing, and he looked pretty beat up. He had a large cut on the boy's left arm, and it was spewing a lot of blood.

"_I'd better go get help." _he thought.

But he didn't race back to his friends. He inspected the boy again. That cut looked pretty bad, and it would infect quickly.

He knew that by the time he got back with help, it would be too late.

So Abro did the next best thing.

He opened his eyes. Which doesn't sound like much, but when he opens his eyes, he uses his "special powers."

Before you could say Shampow…

(Carly: shampow. Spencer: _slower_)

Abro lifted the thing with his mind, grabbed the kid, and _gently_… threw the thing aside like a rag doll. And the strangest thing was under there.

More kids.

Four to be exact.

All with injuries so bad, they were knocked unconscious on impact from the pain.

"_Boy," _Abro thought, "_I have a big job for Happi when I get home."_


	2. The Craziest Moments Of Numbuh 1's Life

**Aloha, pandas! Me again, with the exciting second chapter of my second story! I know its been awhile, but I've had a bad case of writer's block.**

**Oh well, Hope this chapter doesn't stink! Here it is!**

Numbuh 1 woke up with a searing pain in his arm.

The pain was so fierce that he nearly shot out of his bed.

Wait.

Hold the phone.

"_This isn't my bed!" _he thought. "_Where am I?"_

The next thing he heard nearly scared the crud out of him.

"Happi hap hap! Hap hap happiny!"

"Yipe!" Numbuh 1 said. He wasn't expecting a small pink creature standing next to him.

Smiling.

Numbuh 1 was about to fight the creature, until he heard a scream from down the hall.

(Wait, there's a hall? You didn't know that? Well, now you know)

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 screamed. He jumped out of the bed and zoomed down the hall, leaving a _very _confused Happiny in his wake.

Happi just stood there, looking out the empty door.

"What just happened?" she asked the empty doorway.

"Numbuh 5! Are you all…"

Numbuh 1 never got to finish his sentence, because he was interrupted by being _flung into the air!_

"OWWW!" he screamed as he hit the ground.

"Machop ma! Chop chop ma!" a small blue creature said angrily.

"Numbuh 1!" a voice called from a room beside him.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

Before the creature could attack, Numbuh 1 zoomed into Numbuh 4's room.

Now, he left an _incredibly _confused Machop behind him.

"What the crud was that?" Macho said to no one.

"Numbuh 1! Man, am I glad to see you!" Numbuh 4 said once his leader was in the room.

"No time for the reunion, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 said as he stacked things against the door.

"Hey, why were you battling the little blue dude?" he said.

Numbuh 1 turned to look at the small Australian as if he had two heads.

"You _know _that creature?" Numbuh 1 almost screamed.

"Yeah, he's so cool! He kept breaking stuff in half for my entertainment!"

"Yeah, that's great, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said, still piling things up against the door.

"He even taught me some karate moves! Here, I'll show yoOW!"

Numbuh 1 took a minute to look at his teammate. He saw his right leg was pushed upwards a few inches, and it was twisted a bit to the right.

"Numbuh 4, are you okay?"

"No, I'm on the floor because I'm playing invisible Twister." he said sarcastically.

Just then, Macho broke a hole through the wall, with Happi following close behind.

They both lunged at Numbuh 1, attempting to subdue him long enough to get Numbuh 4 back on the bed, but the attack was worthless.

Numbuh 1 quickly dodged, grabbed Numbuh 4, and ran through the hole in the wall.

Happi and Macho just shook their heads.

The two approached a seemingly sleeping figure.

"Uh, Abro?" Happi said.

No reaction, but they knew he was listening.

"The bald boy and his Australian friend are running around the tree."

Upon hearing this, Abro opened his eyes.

They glowed a bright fire engine red.

Happi and Macho quickly left.

"Why does he always have to be creepy like that?" Macho asked.

"You know he's not trying to be creepy." Happi said.

"He's just sending a message to the leader."

**Well, look at that! The Pokémon have something to hide! I can't wait till the next chapter, because my OC will be there! Can I get a "Whoop whoop?" Whoop whoop or perish! *You: Whoop whoop!***

**Oh, well. Until next chapter!**

**Peace, pandas!**


	3. Enter the OC!

**Hello, pandas! I'm back with the super awesome third chapter to my story! So sit back, relax, and leave everything to Carl! **

The boys ran as far as they could until they hit something.

And, because this story wouldn't be funny if this didn't happen, Numbuh 4 fell on his leg.

"CRUD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shhh, Numbuh 4! Do you want those creatures to find us?"

"What creatures?" a voice from behind said.

Both boys turned around. And you wouldn't believe what they saw.

A girl about their age was standing right in front of them, looking very confused.

She had brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and a turquoise bandana tied around her head. She had burn marks on her face, arms, and legs, along with some extra scratch marks. She had a white T-shirt that said Cache Closet in big green letters and green basketball shorts. She was also barefoot.

When she saw them, she smiled. She was about to say something, but Numbuh 1 cut her off.

"No time to chat! We've got to escape!" he said, grabbing her arm.

But no matter how hard he pulled, she wouldn't budge.

"Dude," she said, "Slow down. We're not…"

But yet again, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Come on! We haven't got all day!"

"Dude…"

"Come on! We have to run!"

"Dude…"

"COME ON!"

The girl looked at Numbuh 4. She motioned her head toward a rock conveniently placed on the other side of the hall. He ran as fast as he could to it, and ducked down.

The girl reached into her backpack and took out a red and white ball and threw it up in the air. As it was about to hit the ceiling, it popped open and a bright red flash shot to the ground. In the flash, a small creature appeared.

"Ra," the girl said, "Psychic."

The creature, Ra, nodded. It took one look at Numbuh 1, raised its arms, and the pink horn-like things on its head glowed.

As Numbuh1 was lifted up, he left the girl on the ground.

"Now will you listen?" the girl asked.

He nodded so quickly, it looked like his head was in a wind tunnel.

"Good. Now that we have an understanding," she looked at the creature, "Ra. Release."

The creature lowered its arms, its horns stopped glowing, and Numbuh 1 came crashing to the floor.

"OOOOWWWW!" he yelled.

The girl suddenly looked alarmed. "Hey!" she yelled. "Get of that arm!"

Surprised, both boys looked at the girl.

The next thing she did surprised them again.

She took out another ball, and threw that one in the air. This time, a small caterpillar creature appeared.

"Gah!" Numbuh 1 yelled.

"Catta," she yelled, "String Shot!"

The creature shot a white string, similar to a spider's silk, on Numbuh 1's arm. And as soon as it was finished, a big red splotch appeared there.

"What the-!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"I've only seen an injury that bad one other time. It was the last one in a string of terrible injuries. Each one more gruesome then the next."

"What are you talking about?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just got caught up in my mind.

"Well, if I haven't taken up too much of your recovery time, let's start with Nina."

**I hope it's not too long for the people who can't read as fast as awesome people like me. And just so you know, the next chapter will probably be long. But I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible! **

**Peace, pandas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my panda peeps! I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating this, but summer and writer's block really gets to you after awhile. So I'll try to make this as epic as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or Pokémon. I just made up my Pokémon's personalities and my "powers."**

"Nina is a Nidoran that came to me with the tops of her ears gone, and to a Nidoran, that's important." Avery said as a confused Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 followed her.

"Why's it so important?" Numbuh 4 asked while walking with his newly applied crutches.

Avery looked at him like he was an idiot. "Because that's where they store their most powerful poison. And how they use Poison Sting depends on the amount of poison they have stored inside of them. And she lost a lot of poison."

"Don't you mean blood?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"No."

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the down the hall.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 shouted, running as fast as he could to find his teammate. Numbuh 4 tried to run too, but it wasn't easy to run with crutches.

Suddenly, they were stopped dead in their tracks. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't move. Then they were turned toward Avery to find that, instead of Ra stopping them, it was her.

Her eyes were a red so bright that it hurt to look at. She was standing completely still, much to their surprise. Her hands were up and glowing, aimed at the two operatives.

"If you know what's best for you," she said calmly "you won't run away like that again. Understand?"

They both nodded, which seemed to be all they could do.

"Good. Now, let's go see your friend." She smiled, and her eyes turned back to normal as she lowered them to the ground. She walked past them, turned a corner, and disappeared. They followed as fast as they could, with Numbuh 1 trying to help Numbuh 4 walk faster.

In about 5 minutes, they managed to get to the source of Numbuh 5's scream. Worried, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 wanted to run inside to make sure their teammate was okay. But they also didn't want to get stopped by Avery again, so they just waited.

"Well?" Avery asked them.

"Well what?" they both said.

"Aren't you gonna go in?"

"Are you going to stop us?" Numbuh 1 said.

"No. We're here now. There's no point in stopping you."

"Okay then." He said.

And one second later, he had burst into the room, hurting his arm in the process.

"AUGH!" he yelled.

"It wasn't locked." Avery said, trying to hide her laughter with a look of concern.

"Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 said from a short bit away. "Numbuh 4?"

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 said, overjoyed at the fact that he had found his teammate.

"What?" she said, putting a hand to her ear.

Or at least, what was left of it.

"Numbuh 5, your ear!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"What?" she said again. "Oh, this. Don't worry; Numbuh 5'll be just fine."

"Look at it! It's oozing blood!" Numbuh 1 said, rushing toward his friend.

He would have made it too, if not for a certain girl standing in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Avery asked, resting on the doorway all chill-like.

"Do you not see her?!" he said, trying his best to get out of the invisible bonds that held him. "She needs to be in a real hospital, not this overgrown shrub!"

Suddenly, Avery was no longer calm. In fact, she seemed to be getting angrier by the second. Her eyes weren't just red; they had turned the color of blood. She looked like she was about to kill Numbuh 1.

And she would have, if not at that very moment a certain Pokémon walked by the doorway.

"Buizel bui bui buizel?" It said, concerned.

Avery turned toward the creature, and her killing mood disappeared as soon as the gihugic smile grew on her face.

"Buizel!" she exclaimed, scooping the small weasely thing in her arms. In her moment of distraction, Numbuh 1 fell to the floor.

And, because he's already in enough pain, let's make this funny and he lands on his arm again.

"OWWWWWWWW!" he yelled, his wound reopening as he screamed.

Avery stopped hugging Buizel for a second to see where the scream came from. A scared/sorry look came on her face (which looks really weird if you think about it) and ran to his side.

But instead of calling out Catta to make a new cast, she pulled out a small flute which looked sort of like a shell. (Those who have seen Pokémon the Movie 2000 will know what I'm talking about.)She took a short breath, and she started playing.

The song was beautiful. It was like the best song you've ever heard made a buhmillion times better. (This will be different for most people.) The entire room felt so calm. Numbuh 1 even forgot what he was worried about for a moment.

Suddenly, the red stuff on Numbuh 5's ears was starting to disappear. Slowly at first, but it sped up as it went. Soon, it was completely gone, and Avery stopped playing.

"What was that?" Numbuh 1 said, with the calmness still in his system.

"It's a song I use to speed up healing." Avery said. "It also doubles as an idiot shutter-upper."

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 snapped out of it. "Hey!"

"So if the red stuff wasn't blood, what was it?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It was a revival herb. It's mostly used to awaken fainted Pokémon, but a few years ago I discovered a way to turn it into a healing medicine." she said, then she had a strange look on her face. One that said 'hey, didn't I forget something?'

Then it hit her.

"Didn't Happi give you some for your arm?" she said, pointing at his injury.

Numbuh 1 was confused. He didn't know who 'Happi" was, but he thinks it might have been the little pink thing.

Then he remembered. The creature was getting something out of a drawer next to him. It looked sort of like a tree leaf, except it was wrapped up with some white stuff sprinkled on it.

"Is Happi the little pink thing?" he said, that being all he could think of.

Avery started to look a little ticked off. She went towards the wall and knocked on it. A microphone and speaker came out, along with a telephone. Numbuh 1 thought it was a sort of communication device. Numbuh 4 thought of pie.

"Mmmm, pie." He said, drooling.

After he got a strange look from Avery, she picked up the microphone.

"Happi to Patient 5's room. Happi to Patient 5's room."

Within a few minutes, Happi had walked up to Avery with a revival herb in her hand.

"Happi, did Patient 1 get his herbs yet?" she asked with a very calm voice.

"Happi hap happi, hap hap happi hap!" she said.

Everyone except Avery looked confused.

"So before you could give it to him, he had woken up and ran away?" she said.

This earned her a group of stares from the three other occupants of the room.

Avery glanced at them. "What? A job like this gives me certain abilities." She shrugged at the last word, as if she couldn't find one that made sense.

Then she began to look serious. "You know, lots of Pokemon die of injuries like that." She said, pointing at Numbuh 1's arm. "You should have at least let Happi give you some White Powder."

Numbuh 1 looked really surprised at this statement. He looked at his arm, which had begun to bleed again. He sighed.

"Okay," he said. "Do whatever you want. Just make us better so we can leave."

"Oh, sorry. Did I forget to mention?" she said, starting to look a smidge evil. "You can never leave."

**Uh oh! Sector V's in quite a situation, don't you think? I don't, mostly because this is my story and it goes how I want it to go. So I get the right to have you worry! MWAH HA HA! And I'm super sorry for not uploading sooner. But I promise, before any other story, this will be finished first.**

**P.S. This story takes place before The Psychic Sister.**

**Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my friends! This is KNDFOREVER with an incredibly new chapter to the story I will soon change the title to because it was just a random thing I thought of so I could publish this story. Anyway, let's start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Poor Codename: Kids Next Door. If I owned it, it would still be on TV. But I don't. I'M SORRY UNIVERSE!**

The three kids gawked at the girl in front of them. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. But we all know what it is so why waste time restating it.

"Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that." Avery said, trying her best not to be mean with them. "It isn't my fault you have to stay here for until you die. It's just that, well, this will be best described in back story form."

Suddenly, her eyes turned red again. But she wasn't hurting anything. In fact, the ground and walls of the Poke hospital had begun to disappear.

They had reappeared in some sort of younger version of the hospital. Outside, there was countless Pokémon, all playing in the summer air.

"Back when I had first made the hospital, I only had three patients." She said, gesturing towards a younger version of herself.

Young Avery looked like she was about 7 years old. She looked about the same, except her hair was down and she didn't have as much injuries.

"They were a Growlithe, a Houndour, and a Poochyana." As she said this, three young Pokémon ran past them. They all looked like puppies, and they were incredibly adorable.

"Each one had a different injury, yet they were in the same accident. Poochyana had an injured snout, keeping it from smelling or eating for a few weeks. Houndour had a back injury, making it impossible for it to move even two inches. And Growlithe had had all four legs broken. Poor things."

"What accident were they in?" Numbuh 1 asked, curious.

"The forest where they lived was set on fire. Ironically, Growlithe had set it on fire to show off to some other Pokémon." She chuckled. "Poor messed up Growler."

"Growler?" Numbuh 1 said in a 'you have got to be kidding me' voice.

"When they came here, I gave them names. I was 7, cut me some slack!"

"Alright, alright! Just tell your story!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Good." She said, turning back to past Avery.

"I had healed them, but they didn't want to leave. They wanted to stay and help me heal more Pokémon. They were so awesome. So they told their friends about me, and if they were injured, they were brought straight to me. Pretty soon, the whole tree was stacked with Pokémon! It seemed like life couldn't get any better.

"But it got worse."

"A man came to the tree one day, and asked me something." Avery pointed in the distance, and soon a man walked up to Past Avery. "He said, 'Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?' Being 9, and since I haven't gone to school or learned about 'Stranger Danger', simply said 'I'm healing Pokémon! Because I'm a _Pokémon Doctor_!'"

"You look like you're bragging." Numbuh 5 said.

"I was."

They looked at her weird.

"ANYWAY!"

"He suddenly took an interest in my work, and followed me around while I healed everyone, gave them their medicine, and let them go out if they were better." She said as the man followed past Avery through the Past Hospital. "At the end of the day, he asked if he could stay the night. I was surprised at first, because no human had ever come to the hospital. Then I thought, _If he's really bad, he would have stolen someone by now. So he can't be _that _evil."_

"So I let him stay. I had a few suspicions, so I put a Pidgeot and Fearow stand guard in front of his room. Then I went to bed."

"Little did I know what would happen that night."

"As soon as I was asleep, he defeated the guards with one blast of fire. He ran toward the rooms with the most powerful Pokémon first. Then he ran around grabbing the others. He had the hospital cleared out in an hour. He was about to leave, but then he remembered.

"Growler, Houndo, and Poochy were sleeping in my room with me. He thought that he should just leave without them, but someone told him to go on. So he came into my room and _very quietly _to them from my arms. He ran away immediately."

Suddenly, it was daytime in the past hospital, and Past Avery had woken up to find everyone was gone. She ran around the tree, searching in every nook and cranny, but found nothing. And Past Avery did something she never thought she'd do now.

She cried.

She cried until her eyes were sore, which was a good two hours later. She got up, wiped her eyes, and went back to her room. There, she got a little surprise.

In the middle of her bed, a small lump was laying there. Next to it was a note. Past Avery picked it up.

_Avery_

_We have come for one reason and one reason only._

_To prove a point._

_Our brothers and sisters have taken items from us that we need very badly._

_We have given you the weakest Pokémon we have hostage to show you what we can do._

_It will not speak._

_It will not eat._

_It will not drink._

_It will just sit there to taunt you._

_To show you that you will fail._

_Signed_

_The Ivolvers._

Past Avery stared at the letter. She could not believe what she had just read.

"The Ivolvers?!" she said, surprised.

The lump on her bed flinched in reaction to her scream. That's when Past Avery remembered it was there. She walked over to it, completely unafraid. She poked it, just to prove to herself she wasn't afraid.

"BUI!"

"AAAA!"

Past Avery fell backwards. The lump got up and moved toward the end of the bed. It was revealed to be a younger version of Buizel.

"Bui Buizel?" she asked.

"N-no, I-I'm not a-afraid." Past Avery said, hiding her fear.

"Buizel bui buizel!" Past Buizel said tauntingly.

"I'm not afraid! I'm just… upset."

Past Buizel suddenly looked caring and sympathetic. She jumped off the bed and into Avery's lap. Past Avery, surprised that Past Buizel was doing the opposite of what the note had said it would do, wrapped Buizel in her arms and smiled.

"And that's my story." Avery said while the scene around them dissipated. "Buizel was one of Poochy's best friends, and I took care of her every day after that. Nothing could or can keep me from her." She squeezed Buizel once more. Buizel was crying, remembering that faithful day.

"That's so… wait." Numbuh 1 said, remembering something.

**So I bet you're wondering what Numbuh 1 remembers. Well, due to my law of "If I Don't Want To Tell You I Don't Have To", you have to wait until the next chapter! So this will leave you wondering for a while. Yeah for cliffhangers! **


	6. The Plan

**Hi hi hi hi hi! I'm going to try and make another chapter for the story with a really long title. I hope you likes! ^u^**

"What?" Avery asked the bald leader.

"Did you say that the man defeated the Pokémon with a blast of fire?" he asked her.

"Yes…" she replied.

"What did he look like?"

After he said this, Avery's eyes turned red again. They were transported to a completely white room with no windows or doors.

"You guys might want to duck." She said without breaking her concentration.

"Why?" they asked before a giant green blob fell on top of them.

"Smear, are you ready?" she said to nothing.

"Smeargle gle!" a sky voice said.

The five kids **(let's say that Numbuh 2 and 3 appear out of randomness, hokay?) **looked up and almost fell back with shock. They weren't in a room, but were on a piece of paper. And the creature named Smear was going to draw what the man looked like while they were on the paper.

"Can this get any worse?" Numbuh 4 yelled.

His challenge was excepted when Smear drew a dress on him.

"That was _retorikall _question!" he yelled again.

_This _was met with a single word written next to him: *rhetorical.

"Smear's really persistent with spelling and grammar." Avery said. She then nodded to him, letting him know he could draw again.

Smear smiled at this, and his tail changed from green to black. He flourished it this way and that, whilst Avery gave him directions from her untouched spot on the paper.

When Smear finally put his tail down, Avery's eyes stopped glowing. They grew back to normal size, and Smear wasn't a giant anymore. He was just an exhausted artist. **(try saying that five times fast! It's difficult…)**

Avery petted him, then let out Ra to teleport him to his bed.

"Poor Smear," Avery said sadly. "His tail was trapped under a fallen tree when his family was attacked by a group of rogue Pokemon. Only he survived that day 3 years ago…" she had a wistful look in her eyes.

But Nigel's eyes were on the paper, immersed in the drawing of the man. If it had remained green, he might not have noticed the startling resemblance to…

"FATHER!" he shouted.

"So I gave him a special medicine I made that fixed his tail and gave him the ability for more than just one color!" Avery finished her story she had been telling while Nigel yelled. "You know Nigel, it's considered rude in my culture for someone to suddenly call for their dad when I'm telling a Pokémon related story." She said.

However, Sector V was listening to their leader's outburst and their expressions turned serious. They started to move toward the door, but most fell over in pain from too much movement.

Heck, Numbuh 5's ears were clogged with bandages so she barely heard him!

Avery noticed their failed escape and frowned at them. "Do you all really want to see your dads that badly?"

"We have to go stop Father!" Numbuh 2 tried to crawl out the door, but between his hands being bandaged and him being in the bottom of the pile, he wasn't getting very far.

"Stop your dad from doing what?" Avery was oblivious to what they were clearly trying to say.

"What?" Numbuh 5 cupped a hand to her ear.

"…" Numbuh 3 said. Her throat had been injured in the crash, so she wasn't allowed to talk much.

But Avery could hear much more then dots. "Father is the name of the man that came to my tree 3 years ago?" And you guys know where he _and _his children live?!"

Numbuh 3 nodded.

Avery's eyes grew as wide as two Ultra Balls. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"Who would want to have his kids?" she asked, confused.

The team looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders.

Avery took out her shell flute again and played a little tune. This time it sounded more upbeat, and the tree shook a little bit with the Pokémon's dancing.

Five seconds later, Abro, PG, Happi, Macho, and Nina were in front of Avery, waiting for orders.

"Where does Father live?" she asked them.

"Down the lane." Numbuh 2 said

"Does he have weapons?" she held up eleven small pieces of armor, each shaped for a different Pokemon.

"Whatever you said, I'm guessing yes." Numbuh 5 said.

Avery nodded, then started to put armor on the five Pokemon. Then she put one on Bui Bui and Ra. Finally, she sent out four Pokemon and put armor on them.

"Guys, meet Snea, Shi, Murk, and Shuppa." She said.

"Sup." Sector V replied.

The Pokemon simply nodded, and look up at Avery.

"Do you have coordinates for his house?" she asked.

Numbuh 3 and 4 nodded, and Numbuh 4 told her.

Avery smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Now, you guys have to stay here." She said.

"Why?" the members who could talk yelled.

"I need someone to look after the hospital. And I can't let you leave, remember?"

The team looked crestfallen. But they didn't object.

"I'm sorry guys. I just can't let something like that happen again." She sounded sympathetic, with a look to match.

"I'm really sorry."

Those were her final words. For moments after, her eyes had turned red and she disappeared, taking her pokemon with her.

**Well look at that! I got another chapter for you guys! I feel accomplished. :'-) So read and be happy people! Think of it as an extra piece of bamboo, and two if you review! Hey, that rhymes! :-D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya my peeps! It be Averon The Awesome with another chapter to the story with a really long name! Here it 'tis!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not not own CKND or Pokémons**

"Alright guys. Time to end this once and for all."

"Buizel zel."

_As Avery and her Pokemon made their way towards the front door of the Delightful's Mansion, Sector V was trying to carry out the duties dumped on them by Avery._

"Heh heh. Doodies." Numbuh 4 chuckled.

Numbuh 5 could tell he said something stupid, so she slapped him with her hat.

"Ow!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Numbuh 5 wants to know why we don't just leave and stop Avery." Numbuh 5 asked.

"Because she set up guards so we wouldn't leave." Numbuh 2 pointed out.

He was right. Avery didn't trust them. So before she left, she asked her Pokémon to keep them from leaving.

"And they're fire types. So if we even set foot near them, they'll burn us into a crisp."

Numbuh 3 mumbled something, but no one could hear it. They were too busy gripping.

"Can't we just grab a bucket of water and throw it on them?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Avery thought of that. I see a group of electric types behind them. It's most likely that some water types are hiding around here to soak us, so we'll take lots of damage." Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 3 started to wave her hands in their faces to get their attention, but that didn't work either.

"What if we find some rubber to protect ourselves with?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"That won't work either. There's some psychic types that are going to keep us still if we even think of doing any of this stuff." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 3 was now greatly agitated. She started to punch them. And she punches hard.

"Ow! Why'dya do that?!" Numbuh 4 asked her.

Numbuh 3 started to jump around and talk as loud as she could. She would point at the Pokémon sometimes and at doors and windows other times.

"I get it!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

Numbuh 3 smiled hopefully.

"You're trying to tell us something!" he said.

She punched him.

_While this was happening, Avery had managed to get into the mansion._

"That was easy." Avery said. The Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Well, time to try and find the fiery jerkface who stole my Pokémon." Avery said as she tried to crack her knuckles.

She failed miserably.

"How the crud do I crack my knuckles?!"

_While Avery tries to crack her knuckles, let's see how Sector V is doing!_

"OW!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Exploud!" a Pokémon said.

"AAAA!" Sector V screamed.

Well, everyone except Numbuh 3.

Kuki walked over to the towering Pokémon and stared at it. The Pokémon stared back. After 2 minutes of staring, the Pokémon wiggled its tail.

That's when Kuki got an idea.

She went around the Pokémon and grabbed its tail. The Pokémon smiled at her. It turned to her teammates and opened its mouth. Kuki then screamed as loud as she could into the tail.

"What I was TRYING to say," Kuki said "was that there are no possible ways for us to exit without getting hurt. So I suggest a different type of plan."

Numbuh 3 let go of the tail and walked towards the guards.

_Yeah! I'm causing suspense!_

We rejoin Avery as she is fighting a giant monster made of ham.

A few seconds later, Avery is victorious.

"Wow! That was quite a battle with that Ham Demon!" Avery said. "But we're still not any closer to finding the jerkface."

Suddenly, five 'special' kids walked over to her with a large gun in their hands.

"Who are you?" they said angrily. "And what are you doing in our mansion?"

Avery stared at them.

They stared back.

Avery stared.

They stared.

Stare.

Stare.

Murk preened himself.

"Who are you people?" Avery asked as she pointed at the group.

"We're the Delightful Children From Down The Lane." They monotoned.

Avery and her Pokemon took a step back. "Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?" they asked her.

They took another step back. "You're really starting to creep me out."

The children smiled evilly. They walked closer to Avery, making her take several steps back.

"Stop that!" Avery yelled at them. They responded by getting closer.

Avery was about to freak out.

_But before she does, let's go check on Sector V, hokay?_

Kuki called Explode, the Exploud, over to her. She took his tail and started to talk to the Pokemon.

After a few minutes, the Pokemon started to freak out and ran away from them.

"Whoa," Wally said. "What'd you tell them?"

"I told them snozzberries taste like snozzberries." She replied, thanking Explode for helping her.

Explode nodded, then walked away.

Sector V ran out of the hospital. Well, Wally couldn't run, so they had to wait for him.

_Hokay, NOW let's watch Avery freak out!_

"CREEPY MONOTONE QUINTUPLETS!" she shouted as she grabbed her Pokemon and ran through the mansion.

"Get back here!" the creepy monotone quintuplets shouted at the psychic.

Avery and her Pokemon refused to listen to them. They ran into every room, hiding until the DCFDTL came into the room to find her. She'd respond by using her mind to throw the heaviest thing in the room at them. One time it was a toilet because she was hiding in the bathroom, and it was funny to see them drenched in toilet water.

When Avery had run around the mansion for the fifteenth time, she finally stopped for a breath. She leaned against a pitch black thing, panting.

"Why's a snot-nosed brat in my mansion?!" an angry voice yelled at her.

Avery looked up and her mouth fell open.

The man in front of her was completely black, as if made of shadows. He glared at her with angry yellow eyes. But the thing that surprised Avery the most was that he was emanating fire.

"What the crud?!" Avery yelled in surprise. She tried to back away from him, but she bumped into the DCFDTL.

"There you are!" they yelled as the lunged for her.

Avery braced for creepy quintuplet impact, but was surprised when she felt nothing a few seconds later.

She looked up and saw a light blue, fiery red, and electric yellow force field around her, keeping her attackers out.

"But… how…?" she said. She looked at her Pokemon, and they stared back.

_Be safe._

Avery looked around, scared as heck. _Who could have said that?_ Avery thought._ And who made this force field?_

**Well, I've kept you here long enough. You can go back to your life now Poképeople! I'm sorry for keeping this chapter to myself for so long! I'll try to keep the chapters flowing as quickly as possible from now on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**...And by as quickly as possible, I mean whenever I feels like it. Sorries for keeping this chapter for so long! I've been busy with... Homestuck. IT'S TAKEN OVER MY LIFE! And i reccomend you look it up too. That way you'll understand! *grabs you by shoulders and shakes you* UNDERSTAND!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. At least we can if we imagine it!**

This was the point Sector V busted through the door. Unfortunately, they didn't have their weapons, so they just got into retarded fighting positions.

"Freeze, Father!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

Father didn't listen to him. He was too busy trying to get inside Avery's force field. He kicked it, punched it, even grabbed a chair and started to beat the shield with it. But the chair screamed in agony and jumped out of Father's hands. He grabbed his hat and walked out the door, muttering something about "Where's Pewdie when you need him?!"

After that episode, Avery picked up the sides of her force filed and walked as quietly as she could towards the exit. Father turned just in time to facepalm and yell "How is this even possible?!" He grabbed the force field and threw it over their heads.

"Now I'm going to have a Pokekid turned into one of my Delightful Children, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He yelled at her. Then he facepalmed again. "Why did I yell that?!" He asked himself.

Avery raised her eyebrow. "What the crud's a Pokekid?" She asked.

Father shook his head. "Sorry kid, but the boss told me not to tell you anything!"

Avery looked at the ceiling, then back at Father. A clever smile slowly grew on her face. She said, "How about this. If you beat me in a game of wits, then I'll gladly join the creepy monotone kids."

"HEY!" The DCFDTL yelled.

"And if _I_ win, you tell me everything you know about Pokekids and your stupid boss." She finished.

Father thought about it. There was no way Avery'd beat him in a wits competition. He had this in the bag. He grinned evilly.

"Okay kid," he said. "You've got yourself a deal." He held out his hand, and Avery shook it.

"What's this game, anyway?" He asked.

"NINJA!" Avery shouted excitedly. Snea threw an icy ninja star at the wall, stabbing a very expensive looking painting. Her eyes grew as she knew she'd be blamed for this. She pointed at the roof, then shoved another icy ninja star into Numbuh 4's hands.

"I think he did it!" She announced, pointing at him accusingly.

Father glared at Avery as sparks grew at his feet. "What the crud's Ninja?! Some stupid kid game?!" He yelled.

"Exactly!" Avery smiled. "Listen, all you have to do is beat me at Ninja, and then I'll become some snobby, stuck-up, stupid-looking kid."

"We're right here you know!" The DCFDTL yelled at her.

"I know!" She replied.

Father thought about it. Again, he didn't have anything to lose.

"Fine kid." He replied reluctantly.

Avery smiled. "First, we puts our hands together." She instructed as she put her hands together, Father following suit. "Then, we put our hands into the center of our midget circle." She put her folded hands into the space between them, and Father copied her by putting his in front of hers. "Then we jump back when I yell... NINJA!" And she hopped backwards a few feet. Father, caught off-guard by the shout, just tumbled backwards and fell on his back. He tried to get up, but Numbuh 5 put her foot on his chest.

"You can't get up until your turn." She said.

Father wanted to protest, but he knew it wouldn't work. So he sat there as Avery hopped forward for her turn. He got onto his feet, and surprisingly didn't try anything else. Either he knew his turn had ended, or he had no idea what to do next.

Avery took this opportunity to 'chop' his left arm.

Father glared at her. "Why'd you do that?!" He yelled.

"That's how you play!" She explained. "You're supposed to 'chop' your opponent's arms off while not getting your cut off! When another player hits your arm, it's 'chopped off' and you can't use it to attack. When someone's arms are all 'chopped off,' they're out and lose!" Avery said.

Father grinned evilly. He took her moment of explanation to attack himself, and 'chopped off' Avery's right arm. She stared at him, completely surprised. He only grinned evilly.

"Finally, a true challenge." She smirked.

Their game continued through the day, each trying their best to attack without leaving their only arm out in the open. There were several close calls for each side, and the Pokémon had decided to explore while the kids ate popcorn. Well, Sector V did. The DCFDTL decided they'd watch Father battle, then clean up the mess their enemies had made when they left.

In the last few hours of the day, both sides were tired as heck. Avery tried her best to attack as sharply as she could, but her feining vision was proving a problem. And in one swift move, she left her arm directly in front of Father. He smirked. She stopped. This was a crucial moment. If Father made this shot **(a 99% chance)** he would win and Avery would be turned into a prissy snob. **(DCFDTL: HEY!)** Or, if something miraculous happened and Father missed **(a 1% chance)**, Avery would learn everything she needed to know.

I see we're in the middle of a very crucial moment.

It would be a shame if someone were to...

END THE CHAPTER.

**Mwah ha ha. ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, well, well. Look2 liike thii2 2tory ii2 comiing two an end. Ye2, ii'm 2peakiing iin 2ollux Captor tongue. Doe2 ii regret anytiing2? NERP!**

**Dii2claiimer: ii do NOT own Codename: Kiid2 Next Door or 2ollux Captor. Hey, ii just got a great iidea! iBut i'ma gonna keep iit a 2ecret!**

**Note: Have fun wiith the last chapter! ii feel liike ii'm watching my chiild leave me. Ye2, 2appy feeliing2 mode ha2 engaged.**

"Ruff!"

"Bark!"

"Growl!"

The 'ninjas' turned to the noise. It was Growler, Houndo, and Poochy. They ruffed, barked, and growled for the attention of Avery and of Father. Tears filled Avery's eyes. Anger filled Father's. He pointed at the Pokémon.

"What're you doing out?!" He yelled. Then he yelped.

Avery smirked as she retracted her arm, having 'killed' her opponent.

"See," She said "this is why you never turn your back on an expert ninja."

Applause was heard from Sector V and even the DCFDTL, which quickly ended. The 10-year-olds then captured Father and the DCFDTL and radioed for assistance.

* * *

As the KND Arctic Prison operatives came to collect the adult and evil kids, Avery was busy catching up with her Pokémon. They had stories to tell about their adventures after they'd seperated, most including biting their capters until their hands bled. Avery smiled at their bravery, and hugged them until they had to go back to the hospital. Before they had to leave, Avery turned to Sector V.

"So..." She started.

"So... what?" They asked.

Avery stared at the ground. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you after you fell into this dimension." She said.

"And?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"And for trying to stop my enemy myself without trying to know more about him now."

"And?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"And for keeping you away from each other when i should have kept you together."

"And?" Numbuh 1 asked.

Avery pulled out her shell flute. "And I'm sorry for not doing this sooner." She said as she began to play.

This tune was cheery and full of life. Avery's eyes turned red again, but it seemed like the red had turned brighter, friendlier even. The parts of Sector V that had been injured in the crash glowed in a bright array of colors, the bandages lifting off of them and falling the ground, revealing healed skin underneath. The kids cheered as the song finished. Avery smiled and walked away, head down. Numbuh 1 noticed this and ran after her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Avery stared at the ground. "When the force field came up, I heard voices." She explained. "They sounded familiar, and I'm starting to wonder if..." Her voice trailed off.

"If they're your family?" He asked.

Avery nodded. "Yeah." She answered. "Something like that."

Numbuh 1 smiled, then frowned. "Don't you have _any_ family you know?" He asked.

Avery continued to stare at the ground. As she stared, a strange thing happened.

A look of recollection came over her face. A smile slowly grew to a derpy grin. Her eyes glowed normal red again. And then the ground began to shake. A hole opened up next to her, glowing bright green and yellow. She looked into the hole, the light playing across her face, then turned back to Numbuh 1. The rest of Sector V walked over at this moment, wondering what was happening.

"Sector V," Avery said as she lifted her arms into the air. "I hearby dub you temporary co-owners of the PokéHospital!" As she spoke, multicolored gemmed necklaces grew on the kids' necks. "And just to make sure you don't mess anything up,..."

She whistled, and her Pokémon ran up to them. Abro, PG, Happi, Macho, and Nina each walked up to a kid, handing them a Pokéball.

"...they will be your helpers." She announced.

"This is all very cool and stuff," Numbuh 4 said as he brofisted Macho. "but how do we get home?"

Avery smiled at them, and then laughed at their surprise when another hole opened next to hers.

As the operatives walked up to their hole and Avery to hers, they looked at each other one last time.

And in a very dramatic way as the groups jumped into their holes, the psychic girl whispered:

"Goodbye."

**...I did it.**

**...I finally did it.**

**I finished the story with a really long name.**

**I... I think I'm going to cry.**

**But they're tears of joy! :')**

**I finished the first story of the Avery Saga! (That's basically what I'ma call stories with Avery in them.)**

**And now, part of my life is complete!**

**All that's left is to be a successful paleontologist with lots of dreams for the future!**

**...Yeah, that isn't gonna happen soon.**

**For the last time in this story, Bye Byes! X'3**


End file.
